Illusional Truths and Lies
by BrocksBabe
Summary: This is my first fic... LaS! And... Sakura finds a card that may change a lot! (Not a sad story!) yeah, i finally managed to get this in the right catagory... *feels dumb* sorry all... @-->---
1. And so it begins...

OK... first, I don't own Card Captors... but so far, the card in this story is mine! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice OK!! If you want to e-mail me or something about THE STORY, OurLifeCartoon@aol.com. If you hate the story and wish I were dead, don't e-mail me. I will delete any flames, and I don't appreciate getting nasty e-mails. I'm sorry if you don't like my story, and that's OK! Just don't be nasty! If you like it, thanks! :) Also, no one dies in this and its not a sad story!! So if you were worried, don't be!! Its LandS romance... not gross mushy, but there is romance in it. Ummm... also, there are some spoilers to 12/2/00's Card Captors episode... erm... I have no idea what its called!! I'm sorry! It was a Saturday morning episode, so if you don't want SLIGHT spoilers, you may not want to read this story till you see the episode. But they aren't huge spoilers! Ok, I'll stop babbling now. Hope you like it, and sorry if you don't! Bye! 

*BrocksBabe* (who is sharing him with PinkScyther! ;D I get him on weekends and some holidays, she gets him weekdays! Woo woo! Poor Brock, what will he do with TWO girls chasing him??) 

Illusional Truths and Lies

**-**BrocksBabe (OurLifeCartoon@AOL.com)

Sakura sighed quietly to herself and laid down. Meilin had gone to Hong Kong, because of her Grandmother, but it wouldn't be long before she was back. Not that it mattered. Even though it would have made Sakura tremendously happy to see Meilin shipped off for good, she couldn't bring herself to be nasty to Meilin or to tell her to go. So she had been nice... she had invited the girl to her house!! She remembered Li telling her, the day after Meilin was gone, that perhaps they could get even more work done now. She knew Li regretted saying to Meilin that she was no use and got in the way though. She knew it, he knew it, and Meilin did too. But why did Meilin get to hear Li apologize to her? Why did Meilin get to hang all over Li? It wasn't fair. But what was the sense of even dwelling on it? She was a Card Captor, and there were still many cards left to be returned to the book. She just needed to stop worrying about Li and get on with her work. Kero would be happy, that was for sure! 

Sakura closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep. The last though that ran through her mind was, "why did Li call me Avalon in class?... strange... very... I thought, I thought he had enough respect to call me Sakura..." 

-- 

4 Days Later 

"But what card is it Kero," shouted Sakura as she invoked the Fly card. She could sense the card, but the longer she stood there, the smaller the feeling got. 

"I have no idea Sakura," replied Kero, "just go get it!" 

She flew into the air, following the sense. What? What was Li doing below? He must have sensed the card too. She dropped down and landed. 

"Li! What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to you Sakura." 

"Fine, but there's a Clow card around!" 

"It can wait, this is more important." 

She narrowed her eyes. That was very Un-Li-like. Oh well, maybe he had a bad day. She followed him into the shadows. 

"What is it Li?" 

"Well, Sakura..." 

Just then Kero burst into the shadows. 

"What are you doing? GET THAT CARD SAKURA," he shouted! 

"Going going, sorry... FLY!" 

She lifted off again and flew towards where she last sensed the card. But the feeling was gone. 

-- 

Kero frowned in his sleep. What card was it? He always knew what card it was. This time it was different... this time... 

-- 

The feeling was back! She grabbed the key and ran towards the towns gardens. Kero would follow in a minute with Madison, but for now she was on her own. She was flying over the gardens, trying to sense it again, when she saw Li! Standing in the same spot as he was last night! What was going on with him? Did he know something she didn't? 

"Li!" 

"Sakura, I need to talk to you," Li spoke like normal, and was, as always, unsmiling. 

"But I sensed the Clow card again!" 

"I know, its here, but I need to talk to you first. Before Kero comes again!" 

"Well..." 

Once more, she lowered herself and landed. 

"OK, Li, what is it?" 

"Come." 

He led her into the shadows, and she could see the light reflecting in his eyes from the street lamps. 

"OK? Please Li, hurry! Kero will kill me if I lose it again!" 

"Yes. Listen. Sakura, there's something I want to tell you. Now that Meilin is gone, I can do this freely. Sakura, I love you." 

She took a step back, a strange feeling growing in her stomach and her mind racing! 

"But Li..." 

"I know, its crazy, but its true! I have since I first met you, but... well, I only realized it now. Especially when the Ice card almost got you! What would I do without you stealing the cards from me and dressing up in bizarre costumes?" 

She smiled, and kept thinking this had to be a joke. 

"I love you too Li... but..." 

"Shh. There's nothing more to say, does this make you happy?" 

Li leaned towards her, and all she could do was stare into his eyes and... 

"SAKURA! What????" 

She and Li turned around to face... Li! 

"Wha...?" 

She was so confused!! Who was this guy who had just shown up and interrupted... interrupted what? But it was Li who interrupted... and... it was Li standing next to her! She backed away. What was going on? Then she realized. One of them was the Clow card! Kero flew down, and Madison came running up. 

"What the...," Madison and Kero spoke at the same time. 

"One of them is the Clow card," Sakura said slowly. 

Just them the Li standing next to her whispered, "Follow me, but not the others. Please." and he turned and ran towards the playground. She knew where it, yes the Clow card, was going. "Please, stay here. I need to do this alone," she shouted as she ran towards the playground, and unknown to the 3 others, the giant penguin. 

"Wait! Sakura! It could be the...," but Kero didn't finish in time for Sakura to hear. 

-- 

"OK! I'm here!" 

She shouted it, and waited. The Clow card would show itself. And it did, before her voice even stopped echoing in the deserted playground. And it was the prettiest card she had ever seen! Its skin was a strange silver color, but it didn't seem to have any substance. Its black hair was extremely long and flowing, and part of it was braided and placed in a design on the top of the cards head. Ivy leaves were sown through her hair, and hung off the shoulders and waist of the cards dress. A single Lotus blossom, much smaller than the real flower is, and sparkling like a diamond, hung on the cards forehead. The card had big emerald green eyes, and a long dress which was brilliantly white. The sleeves to the dress got bigger as they went down, and covered the cards hands. The card smiled sweetly at Sakura, and bowed. 

"Hello Card Captor Sakura." 

Sakura raised her wand, but what good was it when she didn't know what the card was? 

"Please Sakura, listen to me." 

"What? Clow cards cannot talk." 

"I can. Here my story, then capture me. OK?" 

"First tell me what card you are." 

"Very well, I am the Illusional Truth card." 

Sakura set her wand down, but kept herself tense and ready to capture it. 

"How do you talk?" 

"I wasn't always a Clow card... would you like to hear my story?" 

"Yes." 

"When I was a girl of about 17, I fell in love with a tall, and though cliché, dark, handsome man. He was Clow Reed. I got hurt though, seriously hurt, and there was nothing to stop my death. So, to make a long story short, Clow Reed turned me into a Clow card. But the most human card of them all. During my life I always preferred truth to the lies I saw all around me. When I became a Clow card, Clow Reed honored me by making me into a card that suited who I was. Much of me was lost when I almost died, but the feelings and memories are here," Illusional Truth pointed to her head and her heart, "and my sister is a card too. But she's nothing like me. She is the Illusional Lie card. She refused to let Clow Reed be at peace, after my death. She blamed him, and I am sure will always blame him! I was always very close to my sister. But we were such opposites!! She lied and cheated and acted like everyone I've ever known!! For a comparison, I was white and she was black! But we were close!! And she fought Clow Reed, though she knew she would lose. He was a kind man, and understood. She became a card too, destined always to be my opposite. She's around here somewhere you know... probably causing mischief with friends and family alike around your town. You'll find her, I'm sure. And I will go willingly. But understand, only I can be used to capture her. Because nothing else will work but her opposite. I can expose the lies she will spread to trap you, and only I can show her real form." 

"But," Sakura stammered still trying to take it all in, "if you are a good card, then why did you trick me?" 

"With the boy?" 

"Yes." 

"Did it make you happy?" 

"Well, I guess so... yes." 

"Then that was why. I wanted to give you something for being so diligent in capturing the cards. I've watched you. Your almost as good as Clow Reed!" 

The Clow card smiled at Sakura, and Sakura felt herself smiling back. 

"Thank you... but it hurts now." 

"It shouldn't." 

"Why? Wait... it was all a lie! You are the Illusional Lie card!" 

The card laughed sweetly. 

"No, Sakura, I am the Illusional Truth card. You shouldn't be hurt because I can now only speak the truth. And what I said, as the boy, was true. He will not admit it, even to himself right now, but is the truth in his heart. And what I told you now is true... the boy does love you, Sakura, and I can even more surely tell because he is Clow Reeds descendant and I can read his heart and his mind unlike another who is not related to Clow Reed. All the cards have more effect on the descendant." 

"Oh... its true?" 

"Yes. I could not lie even if I wanted to. And you love, don't you?" 

"Well, ye-" 

"SAKURA! ARE YOU OK????" 

The card and Sakura turned. It was Kero, Madison, and Li!! 

"Quick! Capture me now!" 

"Illusional truth card, return to your power! CONFINE! Illusional truth!" 

Sakura slammed the wand down, and the card swirled into a silver mist, and the small card appeared in Sakura's hand. She looked down at it, and read the bottom. 'The Illusional Truth.' The card smiles amiably at her from its frozen pose. One word echoed in the air. 

"Remember." 

Li ran up, ahead of Kero and Madison. 

"Remember what Sakura? What did that card say? It spoke??" 

Having caught up, Kero inquired of Sakura, "So what card was it?" 

Sakura simply looked at Li and turned away, pressing the card to her heart. 

--- 

"Sakura? Um..." Madison looked confused. Why wasn't Sakura answering. Madison was sure Li and Kero wondered but Li was silent as always simply watching Sakura and Kero was stuffing his face with cake. 

"Oh, sorry Madison. What?" 

"You never told us what card it was, you just walked away!" 

"Oh. It was the Illusional Truth card. She had a most interesting story." 

"Story? Did she speak?" 

"Yeah, she did." 

"Why do you think she dressed up as Li?" 

"Mmm... *gulp* The card always appears as someone the Card Captor wants to see, and always tends to say the one thing that the Card Captor wants to hear," Kero said and turned back to eating. 

"So what did she say Sakura," Madison asked excitedly. 

"What Sakura wanted to hear. What did you want to hear Sakura," inquired Li. 

Sakura didn't even look at him, which Madison thought was odd, but simply picked the card off the floor and stared at it, and at the person on the card. 

"Kero, tell me about the Illusional Lie card." 

"Not much to tell, Sakura. Its the opposite of Illusional Truth, and is extremely hard to capture... why?" 

"Truth told me that this card is around. And I can sorta sense it, but not strong enough." 

"Ooh!! I have got to work up an dress for this," squealed Madison pulling out some paper! "How about this one??? Looks cute huh? ... Sakura?" 

"I gotta go. I gotta start dinner, and homework. Bye Madison, come on Kero... bye Li." 

Sakura walked out the door with Kero getting in her bag, and headed home. Li and Madison watched her out the window. 

"Well, I am going. Good-bye Madison." 

"Wait a second Li." 

"Yeah?" 

"The card spoke to you too, but as Sakura." 

"How did you know?" 

"I had to leave my camera on a bench when we split up to look for Sakura. It filmed the card appearing to you." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"I wonder what it said to you...?" 

Li looked at Madison, and out the window at the distant form of Sakura. 

"The truth." 

------- 

Yeah, OK... so if that was any good, and you want another part tell me in the reviews. I'll write a part about the Illusional Lie card... he he... I could have some fun with that! Remember, no flames or nasty e-mails telling me to never write again! Thanks! (If you have good criticism like on my accuracy or that sort, its OK, but I don't want things like, "you suck!") Please review! 


	2. Our story continues...

## Once again, I don't own Card Captors. This is the second part to my fanfic, Illusional Truths and Lies. Hope you like the second part, and thanks to all those people who read my story and gave me such nice reviews!!

## Also, thanks to Firefly Angel and Melzart for their ideas of me putting in what the card said to Li! I wasn't going to, but it was a good way to start this! Thanks!! And if anyone thought that too but didn't write it or wrote it after I posted this part, thanks! :) 

## Remember, no flames or spam, and please review!! Enjoy! 

## A/N: Sorry about the pokemon thing... I just had to add a little bit of humor! :)

Illusional Truths and Lies

*BrocksBabe* 

Li tossed and turned in bed. He just kept living that dream over and over. Not that it was really a dream. He closed his eyes and kept trying to get back to sleep, and finally succeeded. 

* "Sakura? I thought you ran towards the playground?" 

"I did Li, but I have to tell you something. Something I don't want the other to know." 

"Um, what is it?" 

"Li, this is really hard for me to say... but I love you. I know you've been kinda mad at me for being the Card Captor, even though your Clow Reeds descendant. But you know I didn't chose this, the book chose me. But I liked you the minute we met, and its... its just developed into something more Li. I just love you, and I can't help it." 

"Sakura! I... I love you too!" 

Li began to smile... then Sakura changed. She changed into a beautiful lady, wearing brilliant white, with long black hair and green eyes. It was a Clow card!! He'd been tricked! But what card WAS this? He hadn't read about this one! Just then it vanished, after giving him one more smile. 

"Wait! No!!" 

The card reappeared. 

"Yes Li?" 

"Wh... what are you?" 

"Silly boy, I am a Clow card. Excuse me, there's a little girl I need to see right now." 

The card started to shimmer out. 

"Tell me one thing!" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you the Lie card?" 

"No. The truth. I only speak the truth, remember that boy. Remember."* 

Li woke up in a cold sweat, with the word 'remember' echoing through his head. Remember? Remember what? He started getting angry... but he stopped. Because the truth of the statement hit like a rock. The Illusional Truth card could only tell the truth! She spoke the truth about Sakura! Sakura DID love him! But, what did the card say the Sakura? Did she want him to love her? Because he knew now that he did. So he decided to do something he never would have normally done. He got out of bed and, after dressing, headed to Sakura's house. 

-- 

Sakura was not sleeping well at all. Besides a major math test, and volleyball tryouts, she had a extremely hard Clow card to worry about catching AND Li loved her. Well, she still wasn't sure he really did, or wanted to, but the Illusional Truth card had said he did. So that meant he did... didn't it? Groaning, Sakura sat up and threw her pillow at the wall. It was more confusing than deciding which cards to use to capture the water element card! It was more confusing than who Brock liked more, Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy! In fact, it was more confusing than trying to fit on one of Madison's more complicated dresses, and then trying to fly in them! She sighed sadly, and looked out the window at the crescent moon. Kero had told her more about the Illusional Lie card. It was one of the hardest to catch because no elements worked. It would not surrender, or allow itself to be captured like the Big card has, or like the Illusional Truth card had. But this card could never speak a truth, or is wouldn't be the Lie card. So at least that was some help! It would fight her every step of the way. And besides that, it was made up of lies, so she would never know its true form without the help of Truth. But when would the Lie card show itself? In the middle of her thoughts, she heard a twig snap. She turned quickly towards the window, while reaching for her neck and the key of Clow that hung around it. She had thought it best to keep it near her when the Lie card appeared. But... it was... Li! What was Li doing in the window outside her room? And at 12:30am? He gestured for her to open the window, lost his grip, and fell out of the tree. She hurried to the window. 

"Li! Are you OK? Are you dead?" 

"Ow... no, I'm fine." 

He climbed back up the tree. 

"Is something broken?" 

"Yeah." 

"Oh no! What?" 

"My pride." 

She laughed and helped him into her room. 

"What's a matter? Is it the Clow card?" 

She turned to go wake Kero, but Li caught her arm. 

"No, its not a Clow card. Its just something I have to say." 

"Yes?" 

"Sakura, the Illusional Truth card appeared to me to," Li took her hand, "as you. It told me you... er, that you loved me. Sakura, I don't know what the card told you, but I want to tell you this. Sakura, I love you." 

"Oh Li! That IS what the card told me!" 

Li smiled one of his rare smiles, and they leaned in close. Closer... 

"Uhh... cakkkkkeee... chocolate? Yes please..." 

Li and Sakura broke apart, with Sakura blushing and Li ready to fight. But it was just Kero... sleep flying towards the kitchen! "Kero!" 

"Huh...zz... what??" 

"Kero, you were sleep walking." 

"I see... Sakura?" 

"Yes Kero?" 

"What is Li doing in your bedroom at..." Kero looked towards the clock, "at 12:47am?" 

"Um, he... er... had something to tell me." 

"Did it have to do with cake?" 

"No Kero." 

"Oh, then I am going back to sleep." 

With that said, Kero retreated to his draw. Sakura shook her head sadly, and turned back to Li. 

"Sorry." 

"Its OK. I should go now... I just had to tell you." 

There was nothing for Sakura to do but smile. 

Li climbed back out the window, and ran off, but Sakura didn't stop looking out the window. They had said it, just like in her fantasies. Except it was better this way, much better. She smiled, then yawned. Maybe she could get to sleep now... 

-- 

The Illusional Lie card smiled to herself. It was just perfect now. Lies take time, and time is not something a Clow card has a lot of. 

-- 

Madison ran up to Sakura the next day at school. 

"I just heard! Ahhh, Sakura!" 

"What'sa matter Madison?" 

Sakura smiled. She wasn't sure if last night was a dream, but she didn't think it was. 

"What Li is saying! He's telling everyone at school that he 'got some'. How could you not tell me? I thought I was your best friend and you don't tell me something so important as..." 

Madison went on and on about trust and everything else that had nothing to do with the subject, but Sakura wasn't really listening. *got some?* What was that supposed to mean? She had thought... but then again, even a Clow card can be wrong, and the card could have THOUGHT they were telling the truth. But what about last night? 

"Oh come on. We can talk later Sakura." 

Madison grabbed her arm and pulled her along to class. Sakura sat down and waited. And stared at the wall. Li didn't show up though, he was probably off playing around with his friends. Telling them things... 

-- 

Li frowned, and paced some more. Sakura had left him that note telling him to wait for her at the park bench. She was really late, though she's usually late for everything. Did she forget? Was she in trouble? Finally, Li gave it up and headed for the school. Maybe she forgot. As he got closer to the school he realized she couldn't have forgotten. And the closer he got, the more annoyed he got. What was she trying to play any ways? Girls! He just didn't understand them. 

-- 

40 minutes late, Li slid into his seat. He glared at the back of Sakura's head, then laid his own down. Because of her he had to stay after with the teacher. That lady gave him the creeps. She was always around, especially after Sakura finished catching cards. She meant something, but he didn't know what. He realized the teacher had asked him a question. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

He laughed a little. 

"Are you with us now Li?" 

"Sorry, just in my own thoughts. What was the question?" 

-- 

Sakura sat in the bench and waited. She was going to be late home because of Li. But Madison told her to wait here for Li right after school, and wait she would. Maybe he was going to apologize. She checked her watch. Oh no! It was 30 minutes past her time to start dinner! She jumped up and skated as fast as she could home. The faster she skated, the more angry she got. What was Li doing? First he spreads rumors, THEN he stands her up! She was going to have a word with Li... 

-- 

Li sighed. Where was she? Madison had told him that Sakura was going to be waiting for him after detention. But she was no where to be seen!! What? Wasn't she happy enough making him late to class? Now she was going to make him late home too! Just then Miss. Makensy (A/N sorry! bad spelling!) came out the door. 

"Waiting for someone Li?" 

"No. No one at all." 

He turned to leave. 

"Li?" 

"Yes?" 

"Be careful. Things aren't as they seem." 

"Yeah, ok." 

He turned and walked away. He was already late, why should he run? 

-- 

"PHONE SAKURA," Tori shouted up the stairs. 

Sakura ran for her phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Sakura!" 

"Hi Madison." 

"Did Li meet you?" 

"No." 

"Oh. Listen, Sakura, maybe you and Li wouldn't be a good idea. He's not very nice!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"He did the same thing to Meilin. Stood her up, told rumors, said stupid things! Why do you think she went back to Hong Kong?" 

"Um, her grandmother?" 

"Yeah, that's what she said. Well, I am not going to get anywhere with you I see, but be careful. I don't think Li even likes you. Remember, you have his Clow cards." 

The conversation ended with the click of Madison hanging up. Sakura frowned. Something was wrong here. Madison didn't usually act like that. Just then the phone rang again. 

"I got it Tori!... Hello?" 

"Hello Sakura." 

"Li!" 

"We've got to talk. I will be at the bench in 30 minutes. Be there." 

"O-," she started to speak but Li had already hung up. And he sounded annoyed. 

*** 

Do you want Part 3? If you liked this one, tell me and I'll write the last part of my first story! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the First part! I was really nervous, and everyone wrote 

really nice stuff!! So thanks a ton! 

Remember: no "you sucks" or anything!! :) 


	3. Finally, it all ends...

Ok!!! This is the third, and last, part of my Card Captors story! Once again, I don't own Card Captors, and I *sigh* never will. But thats OK! I can still write about them! I hope you like the end, or the other parts too, of this story! Thanks (AGAIN!) to everyone who reviewed the second part! I normally don't finish ANY stories this fast! Please enjoy, and no flames please! 

Bye! 

*BrocksBabe* 

Illusional Truths and Lies

*BrocksBabe* (OurLifeCartoon@aol.com) 

Sakura hurried to the bench, only to find Li not there. She frowned angrily, and sat down. She would wait out here all night if she had to but wait she would. About 30 minutes later, there was a rustling in the bushes and Li emerged. 

"So how does it feel for YOU to be kept waiting?" 

"What a greeting! Li, what's wrong? If anyone should be annoyed, its me! You stood me up after school today and you've been spreading rumors! Please kindly inform me when I 'get you some' so that we can both be up to date!" 

"Well I don't know what YOUR talking about, Sakura, but all I know is that I waited for you before school and was even late because of you! Then I got detention!! Then, to complete the whole thing, I waited for you after detention because you said you were going to be there!" 

"I said nothing of the kind!" 

"Yeah, maybe you didn't say it to my face but Madison sure said it!" 

"Why would Madison say it? I didn't say anything to her either! I didn't even know you GOT detention! That's why I waited for you after school!" 

"And how dare you accuse me of lying? And of spreading rumors about you!" 

"I didn't say one word about lyi-," Sakura started to shout, but stopped. "Li..." 

"What Sakura?" 

"Your not spreading rumors, right?" 

"Right." 

"And I didn't Madison to tell you to wait for me before school." 

"You didn't?" 

"No. And I don't suppose you told Madison to tell me to wait for you after school? When I didn't even know you had detention...?" 

"No, I didn't say anything of the like to Madison." 

"And I didn't tell Madison to tell you to wait for me after detention. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" 

"Yes. Madison is trying to keep us apart!" 

"No Li! Its the Lie card! It focuses on illusion, just like the Truth card! It must be Madison! Like the truth card appeared to me as you and to you as me!" 

Li blinked a moment, fully assimilating the "you's" and "me's". 

"I get it... I think." 

The bushes shook again, but this time Madison emerged. 

"So," she stated with a look of bland annoyance, "you found me out. Rather soon, too! I was looking FORWARD to having a few days fun with you two, but no! You have to go and talk together! You are very difficult!" 

"What have you done with Madison," Sakura growled angrily. 

"Oh she just thinks she's still asleep. I don't kill people! Not yet any ways!" 

Sakura reached into her pocket looking for the truth card. No! It wasn't there! 

"That's right, Card Captor Sakura, your cards aren't there! You left in such a hurry to meet this boy that you didn't even remember them! What will you do now?" 

The card began to shift, not into its true form, but into a strange black bird. 

"Sakura! Run while its changing! We have to get your cards!" 

"Right!" 

Sakura pulled off the key of Clow and quickly changed it into her wand.  
"Get ready Li! FLY!" 

She jumped on the wand and grabbed Lis arm and helped swing him up. 

"Lets go!" 

-- 

Kero yawned and licked some icing off his paws. 

"Mmmm, chocolate!" 

He looked over at the plate, but it was empty. He was just about to go look for more cake when Sakura, and that Li kid, burst through the window. 

"Quick Kero! Where are my cards? The Lie card! Its after us!" 

A strange shrieking noise was heard outside, and Kero hastened to get the cards. But he was too full!! He had eaten so much cake that he could hardly fly. Landing with a thump he gestured towards the desk draw. 

"Over... *puff* there!" 

"Thanks Kero!" 

Sakura grabbed the cards and leaped back onto the wand. 

"Quick! Before it vanishes Sakura!" 

With that said, or more like shouted, Li and Sakura sped off towards the playground and benches with Kero is hot pursuit. Hot as in the fact that he was trying to run very fast. (He's still too full to fly!) 

"That's... *gasp* the last time I eat... *grunt* 17 cupcakes... before bed!" 

-- 

The black bird was circling around them, watching for an opening. 

"Windy! Take down that bird!" 

Windy sped out trying to encircle the huge bird but it outmaneuvered her and forced her away. Taking its opportunity, the bird sped up and knocked Sakura and Li off the wand. Windy caught Sakura and the wand, but Li fell off into some large thorn bushes. 

"Li!" 

"Ow...I... Get it Sakura! I'm, ow!, fine!" 

She sped off toward the bird, and saw it land on the penguin. It screeched at her and sped into the woods. She followed cautiously, watching for an ambush. None came. Finally she landed. 

"What? Afraid I might catch you now card?" 

"Sakura! What are you doing talking to yourself?" 

She started and turned around, wand held up defensively. 

"Oh, Li... its just you! But I thought you were still stuck in the bushes?" 

"No, I used my sword to get out. Come on Sakura, I think the card is farther in the forest." 

Li took her hand and started to pull her towards the deeper, and darker part of the forest. 

"Wait... shouldn't we..." 

"SAKURA!" 

Sakura turned around again and met face to face with... Li! 

"Not again," she groaned. 

She stepped away from the both of them and stared at them hard. They looked exactly the same! Each had expressions of grim determination on their faces. Each were dirty and scratched up from the thorns. Each was even holding their swords at the same defensive angle! She pulled out the Illusional Truth card. It would see through them. But... she had to pick which one to look at. And if she picked wrong... but wait! 

"Which one of you is Li Showron?" 

"I am," said the Li who had arrived first. 

"I'm not," said the second Li, speaking very softly. 

Sakura smiled. She knew exactly who to capture. 

"ILLUSIONAL TRUTH CARD! IDENTIFY THAT BOY RIGHT THERE," shouted Sakura as she pointed the card towards... the first Li! The Li that had tried to get her deeper in the forest! 

The Truth card swept out in all her silvery beauty and wrapped around the Lie card (previous Li #1) and with an agonized shriek, Li was torn apart to reveal a very tall woman, who looked very much like the Truth card. The differences were that her hair was a silvery maroon red. She had large purple eyes, but they didn't show the serene calm and happiness the Truth cards had, they showed despair and trickery. Her hair was not braided, but was extraordinarily long and flowing, as if like water, all around her. Her dress was a light gray color, with not ivy hanging off her shoulders and waist, but strands and strands of white Jasmine. The dress was fashioned the same way as the others, slightly low cut and long. On her forehead rested a tiny violet, with a small red flame showing through the inside. The Illusional Lie card was a beautiful as the Truth card! 

Sakura could but stare at the card. Slowly the Truth card approached the Lie card. As she got closer, the contrast between the two showed even more. 

"My sister." 

"So my fun is over." 

"Yes. Did it ever begin?" 

The Lie card let out a hallow laugh and turned to Sakura. 

"I am not longer able to defend myself. Why don't you capture me?" 

"I... um..." 

"Sakura! Capture it!" 

But Sakura could just stare in the Lie cards eyes. She was powerless to move. She had thought the Lie card would be an ugly hag, or some monster. Not... not what she was! She was the Lie card, why didn't she look like it? Nothing was making sense. Sakura began to lower her ward, and the Lie card continued to stare into her eyes. A voice in her head seemed to be telling her to do so. Seemed to be telling her that she didn't want to capture the card. Just as she was about to drop the wand, Kero burst into the clearing. The Lie card turned in surprise and Sakura's paralysis lasted no more. 

"Sakura! Quick! Before the Lie card looks at you again!" 

"ILLUSIONAL LIE CARD, RETURN TO YOUR POWER, CONFINE! ILLUSIONAL LIE!" 

In a swirl of purple and red, she was swept up into a whirlwind and formed into a card. Truth smiled, and returned to her own card. Sakura looked at the Lie card. Its head was not tilted, and it was facing outwards directly, but its eyes were cast down. Shifting her gaze to the Truth card she saw that the Truths cards eyes met hers. That was strange. 

"Kero, why does the truth card look out at me, and the Lie card doesn't?" 

"Because lies may be powerful, but they are easily broken. The Lie card can almost never look a person straight in the eyes or they would know she was lying." 

"But she looked me in the eyes just now. And she sorta looked at me when she was Madison... well. Actually, she kept looking down, or at something else. It was very strange! I should have noticed! And just now, when she was Li, she kept her eyes on the forest or on my shoes, not my eyes." 

"Exactly. She is only able to look at you in her natural form. Then she can cause you to do things and think things you wouldn't normally think or do. These are the most complex cards of them all. The Truth card can always beat the Lie card, but the Lie card is more powerful. She needs to be." 

"Why?" 

"Because Lies take work. They need to weaved, and the seeds of mistrust and anger planted before they can work. The card could not fool you with one lie, it has to create a whole bunch, like a story. But the truth card knows the simple, undeniable truth of a matter and it sees that instantly." 

"Oh..." 

"Don't worry kid. You'll understand it someday." 

"Yes... I suppose I will. Kero... one more question." 

"Yeah?" 

"Why is she just as beautiful as the Truth card?" 

"She looks beautiful. Lies often seem to be better, to be more right and proper. But when you look in her eyes there is nothing but despair, heartache, and suffering. There is no love or joy, as in the Truth card. The Truth card is open and so is very beautiful, but also natural. The Lie card is guarded and fake, with nothing but its eyes to show its true self." 

-- 

(3 days later) 

Sakura stood alone with Li by the benches where most everything started. 

"I'm sorry I even thought you would spread rumors, Li." 

"That's OK, Sakura. We both believed things we shouldn't have." 

"I suppose we did..." 

She smiled shyly at Li, and blushed. 

"There's been something I've been meaning to do Sakura..." 

"What's that?" 

Li simply smiled, and moved closer to Sakura. He tilted his head, almost cautiously, and moved closer. Sakura closed her eyes and... 

"Hey Sakura!... I... woops." 

Li and Sakura broke apart faster than cake (to use Kero's illustration) and stood there staring at the ground blushing. 

"Woah! Private moment, Sakura?" 

"Well, it was." 

"Um. Sorry, so you guys want to come over for cake?" 

"Kero popped out of Sakura's bag. 

"Cake? YEAH!" 

"Sure," agreed Sakura. 

"How about you Li," Madison asked smiling. 

"I guess." 

-- 

"Oh my goodness! I cannot believe I missed that whole capture cause I thought I was still asleep!! How STUPID!" 

Sakura laughed. 

"Oh Madison, forget it. You were there... in image, if not in spirit!" 

"Ha, funny Sakura! I'll go get some more cake, seeing how Kero ate all of it. You want to come Kero?" 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Madison wink at Kero, and walk out with him, shutting the door firmly behind her. Finally, alone at last, Li turned to Sakura. 

"Sakura?" 

"Yes Li?" 

"Ever notice how we never get to kiss?" 

"Well, we've only tried 2 times." 

"Watch." 

Li shuffled over to Sakura, and wrapped an arm cautiously around her shoulders. They leaned closer to each other and... 

"Hey Sakura," Kero shouted as he burst into the room, "what kinda cake do you want? Madison said I can't pick it cause then I'll eat all of... um, was this a special moment?" 

Li turned back to Sakura and raised an eyebrow as Sakura giggled. "I'll take Vanilla cake, Kero." 

"Hey! Vanilla!" 

After Kero had shut the door, Li hurriedly leaned towards Sakura and their lips had almost touched, when Madison burst into the room. 

"You did say vanilla right Sakura? Kero isn't lying to me is h... oh no! I'm sorry! Private moment!" 

Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, vanilla cake or whatever cake! I don't care!" 

"Oh, OK. Well, what cake do you want Li?" 

"Marshmallow." 

"Ooh. I don't have any of that made... but me and Kero can make some." 

"OK. You do that and take a looong time, I mean, take your time. Me and Sakura will go take a walk while you make it." 

"Ohhhh. Gotcha!" 

Madison winked and ran back down the stairs. Li grabbed Sakura's hand. 

"Quick! Before they find us again!" 

He ran down the stairs, dragging Sakura behind him. From the kitchen came a distant wail, "Kero! You ate all the already made cake!"... "Oops, sorry Madison." 

-- 

They made it, panting, to the spot where Sakura had first seen Li standing on the night the Truth card revealed itself. 

"Well, think they'll get us now Sakura?" 

"I hope not... I also hope Kero doesn't eat all the cake. I'm kind of hungry." 

"Hah, if Kero didn't eat all the cake I would be worried. I would say he would be the Lie card!" 

Sakura laughed, as Li put his arms around her. She moved up close and laid her head against his shoulder. 

"Still... I do like cake..." 

Li snorted, and lifted her head so she was looking at him. He looked around suspiciously, stared intently into all shaded spot of the park and forest. Glanced at his watch, then turned back to look at Sakura. He bent down, and they got closer and closer. 

*BRING! BRING!* 

"What the..." 

"Oh. Its my phone... Hello? Oh hi Rita! Um, listen, I can't talk right now, but I'll call you later, OK?" 

Just then Li grabbed the phone from her and chucked it into the bushes. He began moving his hands all over her, and into all her pockets. 

"Do you have any more 'communication devices' in here Sakura? Any strange chipmunks, weasels, or talking bugs?" 

"No." 

"Are you secretly aware that if I try to kiss you again Madison, or your brother, or Kero will show up? Because if you are, tell me now." 

"No, no one that I know of." 

"Is there supposed to be an extremely rare eclipse of the sun? Are the penguins flocking north yet?" 

Sakura giggled, "Li!" 

He sighed and shook his head. 

"That's a no?" 

"Of course!" 

He smiled at her, and she realized just how cute he was, and how lucky she was to have a guy like him love her. She smiled back at him, and at that moment Li realized how incredibly lucky HE was, and how much she meant to him. He looked into her eyes, then bent his head closer... closer... closer... he opened one eye and looked around quick... closer... and... Li kissed Sakura. It wasn't a huge, passionate kiss like in the movies. But just a sweet, gentle kiss. There were no fireworks, but Sakura's heart was pounding enough to make as much noise as fireworks! They broke apart, both blushing. Then Li jumped around and shouted happily! 

"Yes! I GOT SOME!" 

Sakura blinked and Li stopped jumping around. 

"Just kidding." 

She laughed, "You better be!" 

He took her hand in his and they walked back towards Madison's. 

"Think we'll get any cake Li?" 

"Probably not." 

"Hmmm... well, it was worth missing the cake to be with you," she said looking up at Li as he smiled even more. "And that's the truth!" 

The End! 

Well... I finished it! Wow! Well, please review and remember... no "you sucks" or anything!!! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
